the reading of the shadow mage
by glitch-e-r-749
Summary: reading the story of harry the true boy who lived and he has a twin. wrong boy-who-lived story. everyone finds out all the truth. I OWN NOTHING ...ON HAIATUS cuz im gonna write the actual thing first before doing the reading of it...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Harry Potter. I will not be repeating this because I don't want to so for this entire story. **

**This takes place in the 3****rd**** year. Harry has a twin Adrian who was called the boy who lived. Harry is the true boy who lived but no one knows that. He is in slytherin and his parents neglected him most of his life but he grew and is grey. Pairing will be harry/daphne. They will be reading the true story of the real boy-who-lived.**

Normal

**Reading**

_Parseltongue or some other animal language thingy._

It was a Saturday morning and harry and daphne were planning to go out to the forbidden forest for a picnic or to go to volterra for the day. Suddenly, an announcement rang throughout the school "will all students please proceed to the great hall now".

They looked at each other completely annoyed but decided that they'd better see what the old coot wanted from them.

In the great hall, the whole school was waiting eargerly for the cause of their loss of the weekend.

"We have found a book that depicts the life of one Harry Potter and have decided to read it ." said james and lily and Dumbledore. Daphne and harry looked at each other in horror; all their secrets would be ruined!

"No" harry's quiet voice echoed throughout the whole hall, effectively silencing everyone. "There are secrets in my life which I do not want others to know of."

"I'm afraid that we must my boy" Dumbledore said. Seeing no way out he reluctantly sat down. James read first:

**Chp 1: the true boy-who-lived**

**It was a dark and quiet Halloween night at godrics hallow. Most of the children were at their houses and all the parties had long passed. However, one lone figure swept down the darkened street. His name was Voldermort.**

Most of the people flinched at the use of the name but nevertheless leaned forward in their seats. They were finally going to know how Adrain potter had defeated the dark lord!

**Peter Pettigrew, his faithful death eater, had keyed him into the wards so that he could enter the house**

Here james clutched the seat of his chair hard as he hadn't gotten fully over the betrayel.

**In the house, james and lily were just about to go to sleep when they felt someone breach the wards. They grabbed their wands and rushed forward to the enterance, just to make sure it wasn't an enemy. Voldermort entered the house and upon seeing him, james yelled "run lily! Take the kids! i'll hold him!" **

Here everyone was holding their breaths in anticipation

**He then did the most gryffindorish thing ever possible; he charged the dark lord, sending a barrage of curses his way.**

**Voldermort retaliated in a similar fashion, sending an array of dark and lethal curses his way. Suddenly, james saw a bolt of red light coming his way and froze**

Why? Everyone wondered

**This was the most dangerous dark lord ever sending a stupefy at him!? He was to shocked to block the stunner sent at him and crumpled to the ground.**

**Voldermort walked up the stairs and quickly stunned the girl too. He would've killed them but thought that living and seeing both their children dead would be better.**

Everyone was sickened by him and his attitude. That was horrible

**He then moved on and looked at the two children. The red-head, Adrian, he read from the nameplate, was bawling his eyes out from the noise. "Pathetic," he sneered before moving to the other child, Harrison**

**He looked at the raven-haired child and let out a small gasp when he saw the child's advada kedevra eyes that seemed to be glowing with ethereal lights. He could see the power in this child; he was sure that this child was the one of the prophecy.**

**He was sad to have to destroy one with such power but still raised his voice and whispered 'avada kedvra'.**

**He watched with morbid fascination as time slowed down and a shield of shadows enveloped the baby and sent the killer curse back at him. He let out a inhumane scream as his soul was forcefully ripped out of his body.**

Everyone, including James,stared at the book in shock. Harisson was the boy-who-lived! Not Adrian! "you're the boy-who-lived! " a Gryffindor, weasley, said.

"yes," he said amusement colouring his tone. "But you're a slimy slytherin!" he said again.

"I can assure you that I am most definitely not slimy and what is so wrong about slytherin?" ron's face turned red and he would have blown up if not for Dumbledore saying in his most grandfatherly tone. "Harry,my boy, why did you not tell us of this?"

He would have said something particularly spiteful but a squeeze of the hand from daphne signalled him so he just said "Well, I did but you will find outhow they reacted later, I suppose." In an indifferent tone.

He was aware of most of the slytherin glaring at him so he glided away from the slytherin table and sat in an conjoured loveseat with daphne next to it instead.

**Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office, one of his trinkets was ringing loudly. Having just come back from a meeting in the ministry he saw the trinket and his face paled. He immediately apparated to godric's hallow and enervated James, who started yeeling about voldermort the moment he woke up.**

**They proceeded upstairs and enervated lily who rushed to the kids.**

**Dumbledore took the readings and saw that adrain was full of magical energy and had a V on his forehead, while harry had no mark and-**

This was cut off by harry saying that he had had a lightining bolt mark but had gotten it healed.

**His magic was just a pitch black hole so he just assumed that he would be a squib. If he had noticed any better he would have seen that most of the magic detected from Adrain was residue from a powerful spell and that harry had a lightning bolt scar that did indeed have residue dark magic in it.**

**He picked up Adrian and said "may I present you the boy-who-lived!"**

The whole hall was in shock….

**Little did they know that the true boy-who lived would be abandoned and neglected for most of his life….**

Now everyone was disgusted. "how could you treat one of your sons like that?" a raven wondered while lily and james were downcast, ashamed.

**So whaddaya guys think? Review!**


End file.
